<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doing This for the Thrill of It by OctopusQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193360">Doing This for the Thrill of It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusQueen/pseuds/OctopusQueen'>OctopusQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>But We’re the Greatest, They’ll Hang Us in the Louvre [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Humiliation, M/M, Married Couple, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Situational Humiliation, Top Richie Tozier, Waxing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusQueen/pseuds/OctopusQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece set in the universe of But We're the Greatest, They'll Hang Us in the Louvre. <br/>Richie and Eddie have a guy come over to their house to give Eddie a wax and they play a lot with the power dynamics of the situation (plus some pain play obviously).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>But We’re the Greatest, They’ll Hang Us in the Louvre [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doing This for the Thrill of It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not really sure where this came from, but I hope y'all like it!<br/>Thank you bebe8s and exercisingpotato!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He said he was going to come at three, right? Well it’s three, so where the hell is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, it’s 2:55. Relax, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie lifted his arm that was slung around Eddie’s shoulders and ruffled Eddie’s hair, making Eddie grumble and squirm in response, but he still had a smile on his face as he snuggled into Richie’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were lounging on their couch and watching TV, which was how they often spent their weekends, but this time there was an electric excitement in the air that prevented them from fully settling into the cushions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks ago, Eddie had mentioned he was thinking about getting a wax, just to try it out. He’d asked what Richie thought, and of course Richie was quick to assure him that he was fine with whatever Eddie wanted to do; it was his body and ultimately it was his decision. Eddie pressed, and eventually Richie admitted that the idea of seeing Eddie freshly waxed did turn him on a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d done some research, which mostly just confirmed what they had suspected: waxing, particularly waxing of the genital area, was something that should exclusively be done by a professional. It took both time and skill, and it wasn’t cheap to have it done right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d talked about it again a few days later, and Richie quickly established that cost was a non-issue; money was negligible to Richie when it came to Eddie’s happiness. His only trepidation came from the idea of someone else, some other </span>
  <em>
    <span>guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, touching Eddie’s body so intimately, even if it wasn’t in a sexual context. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d always been jealous and possessive of Eddie, he had been for their entire relationship, even before they were officially dating. He’d always dealt with it well, communicating with Eddie constantly about his feelings and ensuring that it never manifested in an unhealthy or controlling way, and Eddie had learned when and how to make sure Richie was feeling safe and secure in their relationship. But since their sex life had taken a new direction in the last couple years, they’d actually started exploring Richie’s possessiveness of Eddie from a BDSM angle. Now, instead of having to suppress his feelings of jealousy, he could lean into them and use those desires to spice up their sex life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it certainly worked. Ever since they’d started doing the whole BDSM thing, their sex life had been elevated to another level, and playing with Richie’s feelings of jealousy was a huge part of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over time they’d grown to know some of the other people in the community, particularly the other regulars at their BDSM club, so they felt comfortable asking around if anyone knew a good waxer. Eventually they’d found someone; he was a professional who would do it correctly, but he was also a part of the BDSM community, meaning he understood the dynamic of sexual power that was at play for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At exactly 3:05, the doorbell rang, and Richie gave Eddie a quick kiss before he hopped up to answer it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex?” Richie confirmed as he opened the front door, and the guy smiled and nodded in response. “Nice to meet you, I’m Richie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shook hands on the porch, then Richie stepped aside to clear the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Alex wiped his feet on the mat before stepping inside. “So it’s your partner I’m gonna be waxing today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My husband, yes. He’s waiting in the living room,” Richie closed the door and began to lead Alex down the hallway. “So you’re friends with Jason? He recommended you highly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ve been friends for years. I’ve waxed him quite a few times. He keeps coming back, so I guess I must be doing something right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie chuckled in response and took the opportunity to take in Alex out of the corner of his eye. He was about Richie’s age, perhaps a little younger, a couple inches shorter than Richie and admittedly quite handsome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie couldn’t tell if Alex recognized him or even knew exactly who he was, but he had been assured repeatedly by Jason that Alex would be discreet, which had been a huge factor for Richie. The idea of reading a gossip article on Twitter about him and his partner’s personal grooming habits did not sound particularly appealing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rounded the final corner before the living room, and Richie cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks so much for coming. Gotta maintain my property, ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made sure he was within earshot of Eddie when he said that, and Alex exhaled a small laugh in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not a problem, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came into the living room to find Eddie standing awkwardly in front of the couch, bouncing on his heels a bit and rubbing his hand nervously against his forearm in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is who I’m gonna be waxing?” Alex asked, gesturing to Eddie, but clearly speaking to Richie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Richie responded, then turned to Eddie, his brow furrowed in a stern expression. “Why the hell do you still have your clothes on? Get undressed, stop fucking wasting his time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie startled and his eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie shook his head and clucked in disapproval as Eddie began quickly stripping off his clothes. He took off both his shirt and his pants and folded them on the couch behind him. He hesitated slightly before removing his underwear as well, and Richie fully understood his trepidation. Eddie had been naked in front of other men countless times before when they’d been to the club, but it felt a little different when they were in their own home like this. Richie felt a small pang in the pit of his stomach, but it quickly went away once Eddie stripped off his underwear and looked up at him with his deep brown eyes, awaiting instruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Eddie like this, naked and gazing at him with a look of pure submission, was enough to settle him firmly back into his dominant persona.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where do we want to do this?” Alex asked, beginning to unpack his equipment from his bag. True to his professional reputation, he seemed completely unphased by Eddie’s sudden nudity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is fine,” Richie gestured to the coffee table in front of him and began clearing it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Is there an outlet here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, behind the couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie finished clearing off the coffee table, then grabbed the towels he’d thrown over the couch earlier and spread them out on the table. Meanwhile, Alex had set out the rest of his equipment, including plugging in a contraption that Richie assumed was to heat up the wax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want him face up or face down?” Richie asked as he finished covering the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Face up to start with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Get on the table,” Richie ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir,” Eddie scrambled to quickly comply, climbing onto the coffee table and laying back against the towels, looking up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a good setup?” Richie inquired, and Eddie heard Alex make a noise of agreement from somewhere above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this is good. Just need to wait for the wax to heat up and then we can get started,” Alex knelt down beside where Eddie was laying on the table, scanning over his body, and Eddie felt himself shiver under his analytic gaze. “So do we want it completely bare, or…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I think so,” Richie knelt down across from Alex, on the other side of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No landing strip or anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Richie answered with a chuckle, running a hand down Eddie’s stomach to his groin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie still had his eyes trained up at the ceiling, but he shivered uncontrollably at the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just get rid of all this,” Richie tugged gently on the hair below his navel, then ran his fingers through the dark pubic hair as well. “Plus his balls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Front and back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll do the ass too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Richie and Alex continued to pour over his body, discussing the work that was to be done. He couldn’t begin to explain why, but something about having Richie talk about his body like it was just an object, like Eddie was just a piece of property that Richie owned… it just made a warm feeling pool in the pit of his stomach that radiated down to his groin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chest too?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie looked up at Eddie’s face; they hadn’t discussed if they wanted to do his chest, but Eddie just looked back at him with an expression of absolute trust, as if to say, ‘Whatever you want. I am completely submitting to you’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie felt a swelling in his chest as well as a heat throbbing in his groin, and he reached up to run a hand through Eddie’s hair before trailing it down to his chest, running his fingers through the light dusting of hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he finally responded. “Yeah, I suppose let’s do the chest too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Alex responded easily. “I think we’re about ready with the wax, so we’ll go ahead and start with the chest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie nodded in agreement, and Alex went back to the pot of wax. Eddie wiggled his toes slightly, trying to release some of the nervous energy that was radiating through his body. He tried to steady his breathing, which had been gradually speeding up with the increased anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wax was hot on his skin, but not unbearably so. He felt Alex rub it down the right side of his chest in a thick strip, using a wooden spatula to spread the viscous liquid. He could feel the wax start to harden immediately as it cooled, and Alex quickly laid a strip of white cloth over top of it, pressing firmly and rubbing across it a couple times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Eddie had a moment to brace himself, the strip was ripped quickly back, along with the wax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie involuntarily let out a small whimper, he squeezed his eyes shut, his fists clenched and his toes curled. It wasn’t the worst pain he’d ever experienced, not by a long shot, but it was different. It was sharp and hot and it left his skin throbbing. He chanced a glance down to see that the right side of his chest now was bright red, but also hairless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a gentle touch on his hand, and he looked up to see Richie gazing down at him, his eyebrows raised questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiled up at him in response, unclenching his hand and turning it around to squeeze Richie’s hand assuredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green,” Eddie confirmed, referring to their ‘traffic light’ system that they used as a substitution for safe words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie gave him a small smile in response, then turned back to Alex, who was waiting patiently on the other side of the table. Richie nodded at him to continue, and he went back to his pot of wax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie laid his head back down on the table, looking up at the ceiling as he felt hot wax smeared over the left side of his chest. He knew what to expect this time, but he still startled and gasped when the wax was stripped away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Alex immediately dove in with a pair of tweezers, cleaning up the stray hairs that were left behind. Eddie bit his lower lip, wincing at each hair that was yanked out, particularly the wispy ones around his nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... okay, done with the chest,” Alex leaned back, turning to Richie. “Are we happy with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie craned his neck over top of Eddie, running fingers down the searing, bright pink skin of his chest. Eddie trembled at the feeling of Richie’s touch against his skin that had been left smooth and sensitive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks good,” Richie commented approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex just nodded in response before shifting down slightly. Eddie lifted his head back up a couple inches to watch his movements; he was currently running a hand through the hair below his belly button, evaluating it as he chewed his lower lip between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie flexed his toes nervously and glanced over at Richie, but he was only watching Alex’s movements with a blank expression. This was moving into a much more intimate area, and Eddie was now officially being touched in places that nobody but Richie had touched him in over ten years. This felt monumental, and his heart was pounding, but seeing how calm Richie was staying helped Eddie keep his nerves under control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of the hot wax on the skin directly below his belly button was enough to make him flinch, and he watched as Alex spread the wax down from his belly button to cover his entire happy trail, stopping just above his pubic hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie couldn’t help the undignified whine that escaped his throat when Alex yanked the wax away; the skin there was much more sensitive than the skin on his chest, and he could feel his legs shaking uncontrollably as he rode out the waves of throbbing pain from the tender skin of his stomach. Once again, he didn’t even have a moment to catch his breath before Alex dove back in with the tweezers, and he let out a small whimper with each hair that was plucked from the inflamed skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he’d thought the skin on his lower stomach was sensitive, it was nothing compared to when Alex went even lower, down to his pubic area. He started with a thin strip in the crease of Eddie’s thigh, once again spreading the hot wax with the wooden spatula and covering it with the white cloth before yanking it back sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Eddie cried out, his head lifting up from the table and his fists clenching involuntarily in response to the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them he saw Richie looking down at him, frowning in disapproval. He blinked rapidly to ward off the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes, and gasped deeply in an attempt to control his breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost hadn’t noticed Alex had already smeared wax in another strip against his other thigh, and before he knew it the wax was once again being yanked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he cried out once again. He couldn’t help it, it fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d once again squeezed his eyes shut, but he opened them immediately when he felt Richie’s large hand clap over his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Richie hissed. “Do I need to fucking gag you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s eyes widened and he shook his head as well as he could with Richie’s hand pressing his head down into the table, looking up at him with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie’s hands were so large that when he covered his mouth like this it usually covered part of his nose as well, making it difficult for him to breathe, and Richie purposefully left his hand there for an extra few seconds so that when he finally pulled it away he left Eddie light-headed and gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, Sir. I promise I’ll be good,” his chest heaved with every word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie looked at him skeptically for another moment, his mouth a very thin line, then finally turned back to Alex, who was waiting patiently down by Eddie’s groin. Richie nodded at him to continue, and he went back to waxing Eddie’s sensitive pubic region.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you don’t want a landing strip, or a shape or anything?” Alex confirmed with Richie, hovering above Eddie’s body with the wax. “Last chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie chuckled in response, reaching down to tug at the hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m sure. Just get rid of it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sunk his teeth into his own lip and gradually bit harder as Alex waxed the rest of his groin, using three more strips in total to accomplish the job. Eddie managed to avoid any major vocalizations, even through the post-wax tweezing, although he did release a few inadvertent whimpers, which Richie thankfully did not punish him for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once his entire pubic region was left smooth, bare, and bright red, Alex shifted down to the end of the table, near Eddie’s feet, bringing his pot of wax with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, for the balls I’m gonna need him to scoot all the way down and bend his knees, feet flat on the table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie started to move, then stopped abruptly, wondering if maybe he shouldn’t take an order from someone other than his Dom. He looked up to Richie for direction, but he was already looking down at Eddie with a sour expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is wrong with you? Stop wasting his time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie scrambled down on the table, scooting all the way to the edge and bending his shaking legs before laying back against the towels and looking up at the ceiling, trying to will his body to stop trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel two pairs of hands on him, spreading his thighs wider and touching his balls. He could also hear them talking, having a quiet conversation down between his legs, but he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. He had seemingly shut off some auditory processing in his brain out of sheer overstimulation. The situation was downright overwhelming: between the position he was in, with his legs spread open wide and his genitals on full display in front of a man other than his husband, the feeling of their hands on him, touching him intimately, and yet almost clinically, and the stinging sensation that was still throbbing from his freshly waxed skin… it was just too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched at the first feeling of hot wax against the tender skin of his balls. He felt his breath quicken in anticipation; he had done enough research to know that this was going to be the worst part. Not only is the skin of the scrotum much more sensitive than anywhere else, but due to the thinness of the skin in that area, it had to be waxed much more slowly, prolonging the suffering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie bit back into his lip once Alex started waxing, his face screwing up in pain. He had to resort to using Richie’s breathing exercises for anxiety: </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe in for four, breathe out for four, breathe in for four, breathe out for four…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It helped… a little. It was still absolute agony, and it seemed to be lasting forever.  Still, he was determined to tough it out after coming this far, so he only bit harder into his lip and curled his toes, fighting the feelings of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you hold his leg up for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie slid a hand under Eddie’s thigh, pushing it up towards his chest, leaving him even more exposed and making Eddie’s cheeks burn at the added humiliation that was mixed in with the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie risked lifting his head up slightly to look down between his legs. Richie was holding his leg up with one hand and holding his balls with the other hand, letting Alex smear wax the underside of them, both of them focusing intently on the process. There was something cold and analytic in their demeanor, and when Alex began pulling the wax away, the pain caused him to let out a small cry as his head fell back on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffled furiously, but a tear escaped his eye. The pain was just too much, but he was brought back down by the feeling of Richie rubbing his thigh gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie opened his eyes and lifted his head again, to see Richie stroking over his thigh and looking up at him lovingly, his eyebrows raised in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sniffed, giving him a watery smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still green,” he confirmed. He’d been a bit overwhelmed for a moment, but Richie knew him so well. He knew when he needed to be provided with comfort and appreciation, and he was always happy to give it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie reached up and took his hand as Alex finished waxing his balls and went over them with the tweezers, allowing Eddie to squeeze his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now we just gotta do the back. You still want me to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie gave one final glance up to Eddie’s face, but Eddie just squeezed his hand in response, giving a small nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Richie answered. He squeezed Eddie’s hand one last time before letting go and slapping him on the ass. “Turn over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie struggled to work his shaking limbs enough to turn himself over on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you want him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands and knees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie felt more than a little doubtful about his ability to hold himself up, but he also didn’t dare disobey. He planted his palms flat on the table, bracing himself up and looking down at the table beneath him as he felt his cheeks being spread open from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold him open?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just like that. Perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie curled his hands into fists, bunching the towels up between his fingers as he felt Richie’s large hands spread him open and the hot wax began to dribble onto his crack. He hummed slightly at the feeling of the wax being spread over his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel himself starting to get hard. He couldn’t help it, between the pain and the humiliation and having Richie’s hands on him like this…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, when the wax was pulled away, he let out an uncontrollable moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie had no idea why he loved pain so much, but like all things, it probably went back to his childhood. Pain was always something that was elusive and forbidden to him as a child, with his dominant, overbearing mother taking every possible measure besides keeping him locked up in a padded room. He could still hear her voice in the back of his mind: </span>
  <em>
    <span>be careful Eddie, make sure you put on your knee pads, don’t forget to wear a helmet, don’t go too fast, don’t climb too high…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God forbid he ever came home with a bruised chin or a skinned knee like a normal fucking kid, or his mom would spend all night fretting over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At a certain point, pain became synonymous with freedom for Eddie. Pain was defiance. Pain was a release from the burdens of his childhood and his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And at a certain point, pain had become a kink for him, but he figured that was something for a psychologist to work out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’re all done,” Alex announced. “Why don’t you go ahead and look everything over, make sure you’re happy with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie took his time running his fingers over every inch of Eddie that had been waxed, from his hole down to his balls, to his groin, deliberately avoiding touching Eddie’s half-hard cock, then up his stomach and to his chest. Eddie could only shiver and moan softly at the feeling of Richie’s fingers trailing over his hyper sensitive skin that was still hot and red from being freshly waxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks great. Really good job, man,” Richie responded appreciatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, tell your friends,” Alex quipped in response, making Richie chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie could hear Alex shuffling around behind him a bit, then startled when he felt a cool gel against his skin. He felt Alex rub the gel over his hole, then down to his balls. He bit his lip to avoid moaning at the stimulation as he felt the gel being rubbed over his balls, but there was no hiding the fact that he was now fully hard. Alex finished rubbing the gel over his groin, stomach, and chest, then gave him a final pat on the butt before pulling away to begin packing up his supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try to avoid any stimulation to the area for at least 24 hours, any kind of irritation can cause swelling. Apply the gel twice a day, morning and evening, as well as after a shower or bath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie made a noise of understanding, and Eddie stayed in position as Alex finished packing up his supplies, his erection throbbing and his skin tingling from the gel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got everything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, I’ll walk you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Eddie, who had not moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” he ordered sternly, before walking with Alex out of the living room and to the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for coming,” he said to Alex again, wincing slightly as his erection rubbed painfully against his zipper as he walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie opened the door for him, then reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s $300?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“$250, since you’re a friend of Jason’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie pulled out $300 anyway, pushing it into Alex’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consider it a tip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, man. I appreciate it. And if you don’t mind me saying, your husband has a fucking incredible body. You’re a lucky guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie chuckled in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve been told.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After saying goodbye to Alex, Richie stood in the foyer for a moment, taking a beat to get back into character before heading back into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to Richie’s order, Eddie had stayed in position, on his hands and knees on the coffee table, legs spread slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie walked up behind him wordlessly, reaching between his legs to wrap a hand around his erection and squeeze, making Eddie gasp in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got turned on by another man touching you,” Richie accused coldly, squeezing harder, hard enough that Eddie started to whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both knew that wasn’t exactly the case; Eddie hadn’t been turned on by Alex touching him, he’d been turned on by the pain, he’d been turned on by the humiliation of the situation, and most of all he’d been turned on by being treated like property, like he was just a fucking object that belonged to Richie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Sir,” Eddie squeaked out, sniffling back tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a fucking slut,” Richie sneered degradingly. “You just want every guy in the whole fucking city to put their hands on you, don’t you? You don’t even care what they’re doing, you just wanna spread your legs for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie just whined in response as Richie began stroking up and down his cock, bringing his other hand up to grab Eddie’s ass roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of this is mine. Don’t you ever fucking forget it, whore. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>property.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie abruptly released his grip on both Eddie’s cock and ass, and Eddie cried out in response, but Richie quickly walked around to the other side of the table, undoing his pants and pushing them down so that his own cock was free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He weaved his fingers into Eddie’s hair, yanking him forward and shoving him down onto his cock, making Eddie choke and sputter around him but holding him in place. Richie kept him there for a few seconds, looking down at Eddie who was looking back up at him with wide, submissive eyes, his lips wrapped tightly around Richie’s dick, then eventually released his hold, letting Eddie pull back and gasp in a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie barely had a moment to compose himself before Richie’s hands were back on the sides of his face, forcing him up and down on his cock and fucking into his willing mouth. Eddie relaxed his throat, letting Richie fuck deeper and deeper. It had taken a while for Richie to get comfortable with these situations, but Eddie really loved when Richie would take charge and just fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>use </span>
  </em>
  <span>him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie wound a hand back into his hair and yanked him off of his cock, and Eddie looked up at him with wide eyes, gasping noisily, mouth still hanging open, lips red and wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie maintained his stern expression, dragging Eddie by the hair off of the table and forcing him to scramble to his feet. Eddie had barely gotten his feet underneath him when Richie was yanking his hair again, pulling him over to the couch and bending him over the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie let out an undignified cry at the feeling of his leaking erection rubbing against the soft cushion of the couch, and he was only pushed into it farther when Richie pressed up against him from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Richie whispered hotly in his ear, making Eddie shiver as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie pulled back slightly, and Eddie whined needily at the loss of the feeling of Richie’s body against his, but it was only to slide his cock between Eddie’s warm, muscular thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Richie moaned at the feeling of Eddie’s soft thighs surrounding his cock, and he felt Eddie flex around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately began a brutal pace, pushing roughly between Eddie’s buttery soft thighs, rocking Eddie into the arm of the couch with every thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie grabbed onto the couch in front of him, his knuckles turning white from the intensity of his grip. His entire body was so sensitive, he was so overstimulated, even the soft cushion of the couch was almost too much against his throbbing dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eddie gasped out as spilled over the edge, coming all over the couch cushion and collapsing on top of it as his arms gave out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Richie grunted as he pulled out of his thighs right as his orgasm was hitting him. He came on Eddie’s ass and back, painting white streaks all over his beautiful skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine, mine, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Richie whispered as he rode out the last waves, watching his come drip down Eddie’s back, marking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to catch his breath, fingers still in a vice grip around Eddie’s hips, before pulling away to tuck himself back into his pants and grab a towel off of the table to wipe down Eddie’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, bug?” Richie asked gently as he finished wiping Eddie off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm… yeah,” Eddie responded lazily before slowly straightening back up and turning to face his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie smiled down at him, reaching up to cup his cheek and tilt his head up for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hummed into the kiss, then buried his face in Richie’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was… different,” Richie added after a moment, and Eddie giggled into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah it was. I liked it, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I liked it too,” Richie mumbled, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s temple. “Do you think you’d want to do it again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Not for a while, though. It was pretty intense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie made a noise of understanding before he gave Eddie a final kiss to the top of his head and pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go take a shower while I clean up down here, then I can put your gel on for you and we can start dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nodded before raising up onto his toes to kiss Richie, then turned and headed towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie watched him go, eyes trailing his freshly waxed, freshly fucked, naked husband all the way up the stairs until he disappeared from sight, unable to contain the smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best $300 I’ve spent in a while,” Richie muttered to himself as he started to clean up the living room, whistling offkey as he heard the shower turn on upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have the next installment in this series finished already, I'm just waiting on my proofreader to look it over. Then I'm already working on two more things in this universe, but I always love suggestions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>